Sentimiento
by lynavra
Summary: Cada una de aquellas cicatrices eran dignas espectadoras de lo que había vivido y lo que había hecho, de todo lo que no podría escapar aunque quisiera. -Regalo para Sango Hale


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes como Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro. Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para __Sango Hale__, ¿eso es lucro? Espiritual sí, pero..._

**¡Felicidades, pequeña saltamontes! Te dije que te tenía algo preparado y aquí está. Soy muy misteriosa, pero se acabó el misterio xD. No podía dejar pasar el día sin regalarte algo, obviamente, y lo mejor que podía hacer era escribirte algo como esto. Y nada, ya sabes que te quiero como la trucha al trucho y todas esas achuchabilidades. Espero que te guste esta cosita, que la hice con toda la ilusión. Gracias por todo, sweetie. De verdad.**

-.-.-

**Sentimiento**

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo, pues todo había salido mal y precisamente por mi culpa. Por mucho que trataran de hacerme _entrar en razón_, yo era el único culpable de haber encendido la mecha que hizo explotar la bomba horas después de que todo ocurriese. Pero ya era tarde para retractarse de aquello, sólo podía tratar de disculparme y ni siquiera eso sería capaz de tapar la herida causada.

Ahora acababa de decirnos que la iba a dejar, que todo iba a terminar para siempre y que debíamos marcharnos de Forks antes de tiempo para comenzar una vida nueva en cualquier otra parte. Lejos de allí, por supuesto. Eso me sentó como un jarro de agua fría tirado directamente a la cara. Probablemente, incluso peor.

No había hablado con nadie aparte de Alice desde hacía horas, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Había causado demasiado daño en un momento que parecía clave para todos nosotros, y no me veía con el suficiente ánimo de sobrellevarlo de manera directa. Fui un cobarde. Otra maravillosa característica que poseía. La debilidad y la cobardía formaban un gran grupo dentro de mí, estaba claro. Eso y la faceta autodestructiva que solía emplear de vez en cuando, hacían de mí el eslabón más endeble de la cadena.

Jamás encajaría por completo en la familia. Empero, era duro darse cuenta de una forma tan violenta.

Cuando Edward nos expuso sus argumentos sobre por qué debíamos marcharnos y dejar atrás a Bella, no me atreví a rebatírselo. Sencillamente, no me creía con derecho para ello, así que lo acepté. Noté el profundo dolor y la duda que le recorrían, pero era su decisión y yo no podía entrometerme. Lo que no pude evitar fue la explosión de sentimientos que asaltaron a todos los demás, quienes sí intentaron disuadirle de esa absurda idea suya.

Eso no ayudaba, precisamente, a que mi concepción de lo que había sucedido pudiera cortarse de raíz, sino que era entonces cuando me daba mayor cuenta de lo que yo había propiciado.

Alice no era feliz, eso era lo que más me dolía. Incluso la vi cruzar los dedos por detrás de su espalda cuando le prometió a Edward no inmiscuirse en la vida de Bella ni siquiera a través de sus visiones. Sabía que ella lo intentaría, pero fracasaría en sus intentos. No podría evitarlo.

Cuando la vi reaccionar de aquella manera, no me atreví a mirarla a la cara. Por eso, en cuanto terminó la _reunión_, me alejé rápidamente. Me sentía incapaz de estar a su lado sabiendo que yo había causado su desdicha; eso hacía que yo mismo tuviera la intención de arrancarme la cabeza sin miramientos. Me habría perdonado de alguna manera haber dañado a los demás, quizá no muy pronto, pero podría haber llegado a ocurrir, si bien eso no pasaría con Alice. Nunca toleraría haberle arrancado yo mismo las brillantes y juguetonas sonrisas, ni mucho menos un gramo de su felicidad.

Tampoco quería infundir lástima en ningún miembro de la familia, así que lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de todos.

Al parecer, yo era incapaz de lograr lo que ellos sí habían podido. Y eso me molestaba. No era únicamente cuestión de orgullo, sino que parecía ser una especie de castigo por todo lo que hice durante tantos años cuando no me cuestionaba el matar humanos.

Me resigné por completo. Yo no podía hacer nada por remediar mi instante de debilidad y, en el fondo, tampoco serviría de mucho el que tratara de emplear mi habilidad con toda la familia. No era momento de nublarle el juicio a nadie. Debían reaccionar por sí mismos y yo sólo sería un estorbo, como había resultado ser en el cumpleaños de Bella. Exactamente igual, únicamente obviando el hecho de que a ellos no trataría de matarles. En principio.

En seguida llegué a mi despacho, donde solía esconderme a meditar o a realizar algún trabajo. Dependiendo del momento, claro. Aquel, pertenecía a un tercer _intento_ de situación: esconderme de las consecuencias de mis propios actos. Me habría gustado decir que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lo necesitaba para esa labor, mas seguramente estaría mintiendo.

Aparté la silla del escritorio y me senté. Inconscientemente comencé a darme un masaje en las sienes, para ver si así podía controlar un poco mis propias emociones y alejar las de los demás. Siendo esto último de lo más absurdo que podría llegar a decir. Todo era demasiado intenso a mi alrededor y sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Incluso intenté no recordar el tema de la reciente reunión familiar. No obstante, fui incapaz de lograr ninguna de las dos cosas.

Alcé una de las mangas del jersey y me puse a trazar lo que para muchos habrían sido líneas imaginarias, pero que para mí tenían múltiples significados. El primero de todos era mi pasado. El mismo del que había intentado huir una y otra vez y que no hacía más que regresar a mí constantemente. Horrorizándome. Torturándome. Cada una de aquellas cicatrices eran dignas espectadoras de lo que había vivido y lo que había hecho, de todo lo que no podría escapar aunque quisiera. En cierto modo, me recordarían constantemente lo que era y no lo que _había sido_, pues jamás se detuvo.

Suspiré, resignado. Fue cuando percibí que no estaba solo y que había alguien tras la puerta. Rápidamente me bajé la manga, en un solo movimiento. No me apetecía que nadie viera aquello.

—¿Te has perdido? —pregunté, sarcástico. Solíamos usar ese tono entre nosotros, aunque no me encontraba especialmente predispuesto para ello en esos momentos.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí. Debo hacerlo si quiero llegar a mi habitación —me contestó, al tiempo que abría la puerta sin miramientos.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que tienes que recoger todas tus cosas.

—No tiene gracia —me espetó, algo enfadada. Noté su nerviosismo, igual que había estado durante la reunión y seguiría durante horas.

—Tienes razón. Realmente no tiene ninguna gracia, Rosalie.

Mi hermana estaba allí de pie, mirando todo mi despacho con ojos críticos. Alzaba una ceja de vez en cuando, pero verdaderamente me daba igual lo que pudiera llegar a opinar sobre aquel lugar. No solía prestarle atención cuando se ponía a _criticar_ cosas como mero pasatiempo.

Enseguida me miró, inclinó un poco la cabeza señalando la otra silla que tenía frente a la mesa y alzó una ceja. Esperaba que la invitara a sentarse. Al parecer, mi pequeño retiro iba a ser interrumpido sin remedio.

—Como si fuera tu casa —le ofrecí, sin ningún tipo de tono en la voz.

—Mi casa tendría algún que otro mueble, en realidad.

—Créeme si te digo que ahora no estoy para bromas —mi tono de voz era seco y cortante.

—Está bien, no quiero molestarte. Es sólo que Emmett está muy enfadado y no puedo soportarlo ahora —comentó como si nada, y empezó a meterse un par de mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. Estaba nerviosa, mucho.

—Ya, es Emmett —añadí yo. Conociéndole, sabía que sería uno de los que le estaría dando un mayor sermón a Edward en un momento en el que lo que él menos necesitaba era que lo enervaran.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, cosa que agradecí bastante. No tenía ganas de recibir ningún recital de comentarios por parte de mi hermana ni de nadie. Si bien, al parecer, el querer estar solo en aquella casa era una gran proeza digna de, probablemente, algún entendido del escapismo.

Comencé a sentir de nuevo su nerviosismo e inquietud. Eso era lo que yo había intentado evitar. Si me había ido, no había sido únicamente para estar solo por mí, sino para no tener la presión de saber lo que había causado en los demás. De no saber todo el sentimiento que les recorría sin parar. Quizá era algo egoísta, pero no estaba en el mejor momento para sentir todo aquello. No necesitaba que me recordaran constantemente lo que yo había provocado; de eso ya se encargaba mi _conciencia_.

Aún así, Rosalie seguía estoica. Sentada de manera recta sobre la silla de madera. No le veía los pies, mas escuchaba un repiqueteo constante que no tardé en identificar como el sonido de uno de sus tacones sobre el parqué del suelo. Era lento, pero no cesaba nunca. Me taladraba la cabeza. Asimismo, se mordía los labios y seguía dirigiendo la mirada por toda la estancia.

—No tienes que hablar de ello, si no quieres —me dijo de repente, mirándome al tiempo que separaba su mano izquierda de donde la tenía colocada y me hacía un gesto con ella. Quería que yo hablara con ella, sólo lo decía por cumplir.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Vale, no tienes por qué hacerlo —continuaba, mirándome fijamente. Cuando quería, Rosalie era demasiado pesada e insistente.

—Es que no voy a hacerlo —terminé, tratando de dar por zanjada aquella estupidez.

Ella era capaz de comprender la situación, por eso no me imaginé que iba a ser tan obstinada como para tratar de sacarme información que yo no quería facilitarle. Pero supongo que la subestimé.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Se sentía molesta, probablemente ofendida de que yo no quisiera hablar con ella, si bien no era nada personal. Habría hecho lo mismo de ser cualquiera de los demás. Seguramente creería que había hecho algún bien al venir a verme. No obstante, nadie se lo había pedido.

Empezó a inquietarme su presencia allí, pues lo lógico habría sido que se marchara. Empero, no lo hizo. Se quedó quieta, callada, únicamente permaneciendo a mi lado. Lo que no pudo evitar fue sentir corrientes de ira de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que escuchábamos las conversaciones que se desarrollaban por toda la casa. Nadie dejaba a Edward en paz.

Disimuladamente, hizo crujir la mano derecha, apretando el puño.

—Está bien —saltó, cogiéndome algo desprevenido a pesar de haber notado un cambio fluctuante en sus emociones—. Acepto que tú no quieras hablar, puedo hacerlo yo por los dos.

—Rosalie… —traté de detenerla sin éxito, por supuesto.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, no dejes que eso te destroce. Sinceramente, no sé cómo alguien puede estar sorprendido de que pasara eso —yo me había dedicado a mirar las profundidades del esmalte de la madera que componía la mesa, hasta aquel momento. Alcé la vista y puse una mueca, algo molesto quizá. Pero no especialmente sorprendido, ya que imaginé lo previsible de que yo pudiese hacer algo así llegado el momento—. No me malinterpretes, no me refiero a que fueras a hacerle daño, sino a que pudiera ocurrirle algo estando entre nosotros. Era de esperar, pero nadie me escuchó.

—No digas estupideces —la corté, ya que no iba a permitir que regresara a sus absurdas charlas sobre Bella Swan y los peligros que ella podía sufrir—. Ella nunca ha estado en peligro con nosotros, o quizá sí, pero no de manera constante.

—Ya, claro —su ira aumentó. Me daba igual, sinceramente. Se ponía imposible siempre que salía a colación el tema de la novia de Edward y no era el mejor momento para tratarlo. No conmigo, al menos.

Pensé que se marcharía, más aún después de escuchar el enorme portazo que Emmett pegó al entrar en su habitación. Se asustó y giró levemente el cuello hacia la puerta, probablemente sopesando las posibilidades de marcharse a hablar con él. Pero tampoco lo hizo.

Respiré hondo.

—Estoy harta de todo esto —rodé los ojos—, lo digo en serio. Emmett estaba feliz, encantado de venir a este estúpido show, y ahora míralo. Y mírate, escondiéndote por los rincones. ¿Eso te parece normal?

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Rosalie? No haces más que contradecirte. Ahora ya tienes lo que buscabas, ¿no? Vamos a marcharnos, nos alejaremos de Forks para siempre. ¿Tampoco eso te gusta? —alcé un poco el tono, porque me estaba poniendo algo inquieto y no pude evitarlo.

Parecía que hacía unos instantes se había tranquilizado un poco, pero aquello no hizo más que enfadarla. Entreabrió la boca en una extraña mueca y frunció el ceño. Mi comentario la había molestado bastante. Dejó de mirarme y apretó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que empezaba a respirar más deprisa. No volvió a hablarme y llegué a pensar que se marcharía.

Podría haberle pedido perdón, pero, verdaderamente, en aquellos últimos meses Rosalie había sido todo un misterio para mí. De vez en cuando confiaba en mí y me contaba alguna cosa, no obstante, seguía sin entenderla. No podía hacerlo. Al principio sí, incluso estuvimos de acuerdo en la mayor parte de las cosas, si bien conforme pasaba el tiempo era totalmente imposible que yo continuara en el mismo punto. Las cosas eran diferentes.

—Me da igual si nos vamos o no, pero yo no lo he pedido —comentó de pronto, su voz se notaba resentida—. Creo que el haber sido yo la que se marchara ya dejaba claras las cosas. No obligué a nadie a seguirme, ni tampoco he sido yo la que ha dado la idea ahora.

—De hecho, sí. Emmett no estaba especialmente entusiasmado —le confirmé, tajante. Eso tampoco tenía que aclarárselo yo, ella ya lo sabía. Emmett la seguiría a cualquier parte, y eso incluía las _excursiones_ por África de aquel año.

—Vaya, parece que ya estás más animado, ¿no? —añadió, irónica.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, y no te lo voy a aguantar a ti tampoco —me dijo, bastante ofendida—. No he vuelto para que se me sigan echando en cara ese tipo de cosas.

—Tranquila, ya no habrá nada que echarte en cara, supongo. Ahora todo será más fácil para ti —no me gustaba hacerla sentir mal porque sí, pero no era el momento adecuado para que regresara al tema de Bella Swan. No con aquellas circunstancias.

No dijo nada. Orientó sus ojos hacia mí durante un segundo, llenos de desdén, y después alzó ambas manos hacia arriba. Encogió los labios y se dio por vencida, aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Yo lo sabía, pero a veces debías usarlos con Rosalie Hale, sino no entraba en razón. Aunque a mí no me gustara. Y esa vez me pasé, no era necesario caer tan bajo. Menos aún tratándose de mí, pues no había sido un modelo de conducta en las últimas horas.

Se levantó y me dio la espalda. Iba a marcharse. Empero, noté su malestar e incomodidad y no me pareció buena idea dejarlo todo como estaba. Quizá yo había sido demasiado arisco. Además, no me había hecho nada para que me comportara de aquella forma. No me gustaba ser grosero.

—Lo siento —le dije, cuando estaba acercándose hacia la puerta. No podía permitirme hacer sentir peor a nadie de la familia, pues el cupo ya estaba lleno.

Rosalie era muy orgullosa y si no querías hacer que no volviera a hablarte nunca más, lo que menos debías intentar era atacar esa parte de ella. Más aún cuando creía tener la razón. No te dejaría echar atrás una vez la hubieras ofendido, era demasiado tenaz, pero no era de piedra ante las disculpas.

De repente recordé una imagen del día anterior, cuando ella y Emmett trataron de detenerme en mi absurdo intento de dejar fluir el monstruo que había en mí. El momento en que todo se vino abajo. Emmett fue el primero que trató de contenerme y yo casi se lo pagué con un mordisco, pero lo evitó con un rápido movimiento. Enseguida llegó Rosalie, siempre que su marido estaba en peligro reaccionaba de la misma manera. Y aunque no se puso a tiro, también contribuyó a sacarme de lo que para mí estaba siendo una espiral de autodestrucción.

En fin, al menos les debía eso.

Me sentía mal por aquello también. Intenté hacerles daño, traté de atacarles y lo habría hecho si hubiera podido. Por suerte, no fue así. Yo no tenía especial control sobre mi fuerza en aquellos instantes, así que ellos pudieron conmigo fácilmente. El problema estaba en que había querido hacerlo, deseé quitarlos de en medio aunque hubiera tenido que hacerles daño. No me importaba, sólo buscaba mi objetivo y ellos se interponían en mi camino. Había tenido ese sentimiento, esa necesidad. Y una actuación como aquella no era de las que Rosalie Hale fuese capaz de olvidar a la primera de cambio. O al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

—Lo sé —su tono era suave. Ya estaba más calmada y ni siquiera hizo falta que empleara mi habilidad con ella. Fue capaz de tranquilizarse con mis palabras. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido—. No eres mi hermano sólo por llevar mi apellido, Jasper. No creía que fuese necesario explicártelo.

Abrió la puerta y yo dirigí la mirada hacia otro lado.

No había esperado una contestación así por su parte. Resultaba _reconfortante_, imaginé. No estaba del todo seguro. Más aún en un momento como ese, en el que, por puro acto egoísta, necesitaba sentirme así. Quizá anhelaba algún gesto parecido de los demás, por utópico que pareciera, pero había sido ella la que me lo había mostrado. Evidentemente, eso no iba a eclipsar lo que yo había hecho ni cómo se sentía el resto de la familia. De todas formas, me hizo sentir bien durante un pequeño instante.

Se encontraba de espaldas a mi despacho, bajo el quicio de la puerta ya para marcharse, y yo creí necesario por una vez no dejarla con la última palabra.

—¿Dónde iréis ahora? Cuando nos hayamos marchado de aquí —le pregunté, sintiéndome algo incómodo. Por alguna razón, sabía que no se quedarían con nosotros demasiado tiempo después de irnos a otra parte.

—Donde Emmett lo necesite.

—Lo imaginaba.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó, probablemente a su habitación.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Rosalie no se pondría a dialogar con nadie en aquellos momentos. Y a pesar de lo que me había dicho, no podía dejar de pensar en que yo no era más que un monstruo que no se merecía aquella familia. Que no encajaba en ella por ninguna parte. Como si fuera una pieza de un rompecabezas ya resuelto que tratara de meterse a la fuerza, buscando su posición. Pero al menos conservaba el sentimiento de hermandad del mismo modo que mi hermana.

-.-.-

_**Nota para Sango**__: imagino que ahora entenderás el que me pusiera en modo melodramático la semana pasada con lo que dijiste de Jasper xD. Pero bueno, espero que aún así te haya gustado. Recordaba que hacía poco habías dicho algo de la relación Jasper/Rosalie de hermanos y que a ver si escribía algo de ello, pues aquí está. Me vino en cuanto lo dijiste y tuve que preparártelo. _

_**N/A**__: no tengo demasiado claro si el resultado es bueno, pero hice todo lo que pude. Tenía que ser algo no muy largo y quedó tal cual. El final y las últimas frases las tuve claras desde que me vino la idea. Espero que no os haya costado daros cuenta de que se trataba de un Jasper POV. __Así es como yo imagino la relación de los hermanos Hale. Unidos, confidentes y preocupados entre sí. _

_En fin, espero que a los demás también os haya gustado. Podéis spamearme con RRs :)_


End file.
